


The Girl Who Wouldn't Grow Up

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: One night when Peter goes for a flight with Tinkerbell he comes across a flying girl and a pixie.





	1. Peter Pan's Match

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Pan belongs to Sir James M Barrie but I own OC characters etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes for a night flight and finds the strangest thing ever ... A girl in a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter belongs to rightful owners!

It was like any other night in Neverland apart from Peter flying. I know what you're thinking but Peter usually falls asleep however he just couldn't get to sleep. He flew over Mermaid Lagoon and the Indian camps at his usual speed. Tink flew close by him with curiosity laced in her blue eyes. As he kept flying he could hear soft singing. "I wonder who that is..." He thought to himself. He let his curious nature get the better of him and followed the sound. Tinkerbell shook her head but followed the boy in resignation. Eventually he found the source of the beautiful singing and it wasn't one of the mermaids like he previously thought. A girl with wavy and curly black hair sat on a thick branch on the tree and her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. Peter had never seen this girl before. Where did she come from? She hadn't noticed him yet so he hid and watched her with cautious eyes. The raven haired girl sat with her bright emerald orbs staring at the star filled sky and a pale hand stroking her pixie friend. The fairy was not like Tinkerbell. She had black hair like her companion, blue eyes and white wings.

The girl was singing a sweet tune which Peter thought was beautiful. On the other hand he was beginning to think that he was acting like a grown up! No! Peter lost his balance and then fell into a big bush below. He tried to be quiet but it was too late, she had heard him...

However she didn't jump in fright or scream in terror, she just watched him with a twinkle in her green eyes. A small smile laced her porcelain face as a shocked face was drawn on his. 

"Hello." She started to the boy on the ground but Peter fumbled with the right words.   
"Are you OK?" The girl climbed down from the tree whilst her fairy stayed and leaned against the bark. The girl helped Peter, who still had the shocked expression, up. Peter mumbled his appreciation.   
"I'm Alice."   
"Peter." Peter bowed which caused Alice to lightly giggle. The both smiled then looked into the sparkly eyes.   
"How would you like to accompany me back to our camp?"   
"I'd love to Peter." 

Peter and Alice flew off to the Lost Boys' camp, Peter just hoped that the boys liked her and didn't mistaken her for a new mother.   
Behind them Glimmer and Tinkerbell flew to the Lost Boys' camp.


	2. Lost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends several weeks with this 'Alice' and thinks she is amazing and after conferring with the Lost Boys he gives her a special title.  
> Meanwhile Hook falls in love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Lost Boy (by Ruth B) so much that I think this song is one of the perfect songs for Alice:)

The moon shined bright in the dark sky and lit it up like candles in a pitch black room. The stars were like the resident fairies and deep in Neverland Peter was sitting in the tree that Alice sat in when they had first met. He loved that he had found someone who was like him. He loves the Lost Boys but Alice is different... different but the same. That's why he had been chatting with the boys about a title they were going to give Alice. He wanted it to be different and something that she'll love... something special. He watched the others play from where he was sitting with a smile laced on his face. Alice and the boys were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Peter loved the way she smiled and laughed; it was sweetly loud. With complete patience and silence, he sat there on the oak branch until the children below went back into the camp. He hopped from branch to branch then landed on the ground with a quiet thud. Peter would've flew but he wanted to be adventurous... like Alice.  
As he slowly made his way back to the camp he was thinking about the adventures him, the Lost Boys and Alice had since they met. The parties with the Indians and the run-ins with Hook and his mangy pirates. Speaking of which, Hook had been acting rather strangely in Peter's opinion.

Meanwhile...

On the Jolly Roger, Hook was standing on the side of the ship. He was deep in thought as he stared off into the distance and watched the stars twinkle and sparkle in the moonlight. Ever since that idiot child met the brat with another stupid fairy he has had twice the trouble but the brat had a pirate follow her. Not just any pirate but a FEMALE pirate; she was called Captain Hectoria Harmona. In his old eyes, she was a beautiful woman with strawberry-blonde locks and ocean blue eyes... and a hook for a hand (the opposite to Hook's). Her ship had been scrapped by a rival pirate so he agreed that she could share his ship if she stayed with him. Obviously she had agreed because she loved his black locks and muscles and looks.

So the Jolly Roger had two captains; Captain James Hook and Captain Hectoria Harmona. The two captains were both merciless towards the flying duo and that is because the devils cut off their hands and fed them to devious creatures of the ocean. At night the pirate pair would dance under the moonlight with the hooks connected, Peter wasn't true when he said that Hook would never have anyone and that he'd die alone.  
Hectoria thought the world of Hook and they were so nice together. Nothing would ever separate this pair, not even a pair of blighters who could fly without wings...

*  
Back at the Lost Boys camp, the whole family sat and ate their food; it wasn't complete without a mother though. 'She's not going to be our mother' Peter thought in his head. He watched the rest of the boys eat the many wonders of food that were piled up on the table before them. Alice was sat between the twins and Curley with her mesmerising eyes shining. Subtly, Peter watched the girl with curiosity laced within his young eyes. Throughout his life in Neverland, he had never had the company of a girl; at least not one like Alice. She loved to play, get her hands dirty and above all she could fly. After eating, Alice and Glimmer went outside and bathed in the moonlight. With her gone Peter rounded up the boys.

"Right lads. Here's the thing... we need to come up with a title for Alice. She's NOT our mother, she doesn't act like one so she can't be one. Understand?"

With their heads bobbing up and down, the boys agreed with Peter and they sat down and thought of a title for their female comrade.

 

*

Outside of the camp, Alice wandered through the foliage and shrubbery with her fairy flying behind her. Alice looked and sounded like a child but the truth was she was so very old, like Peter. She hadn't aged a day since she left Everland. Everland was like Neverland but it was different, it was more crazy and more beautiful. Alice was a princess there but she had left because it wasn't all friendly and unicorns, in truth it was actually a dangerous place. When she left a pirate had followed her. Alice became friends with a boy like her and had a fairy as a companion. She missed her friends from the kingdom she had lived in, Evergreen, but she had to leave... for her own safety. Alice continued to wander through the forest but stopped when she neared a magical tree.

This tree told memories of the one who touched its bark. The memories were ones that could help the one who was lingering next to its roots. It could show the past and guide you to your future. Only beings with magical blood could read the tree, so Alice sat by the tree with sadness clouding her heart and covering her judgement. The longer she stayed in Neverland, the less she remembered who she really was. Alice had grown quite tired and nearly fell asleep against the comforting bark so she began her trek back to the camp. She loved the boys, not like sons but like brothers; she also loved Peter but she couldn't pin where and how she loved the unaging boy. When she had returned the Lost Boys and Peter where standing in a line with kind smiles on their faces but Alice was quite suspicious of what they were doing.

"What's the matter? Peter what've you got behind your back?"

Peter cleared his throat and presented Alice with a staff. "Alice, the boys and I have been thinking and we are going to give you the title of a Lost Girl!"

Alice smiled and curtseyed before the boys and the bowed in return. "Why thank you. I promise I'll be the best Lost Girl ever!"

And so she was ...


	3. The Dream that Made her Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a dream that makes her think about her life in Neverland and what her life used to be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Alice's POV

That night, after the celebrations had finished I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. Lately I've been having really strange dreams, dreams that are making me think about the life I used to have before I ran to Neverland. I was a princess. A princess with a different name and different family. I wasn't ashamed of my family I was scared for my family. My father, King Taarvetti expected me to become a queen! Me, a queen? Who were they kidding? I'd be a terrible queen. I don't know why but I just would.   
I left everything... my mother, my sisters and my brother. I don't fully regret or understand why I ran instead of faced my fears but I haven't regretted a single moment with Peter. He was much like me. That's what the boys, the fairies, the mermaids and the pirates thought but they weren't entirely true. I'm not like Peter. For example, I didn't cut of my pirate's hand. I have a fairy companion but that doesn't make me a replica of Pan. Does it?

The waves rolled on the shore and dampened the sandy beach like tears on your cheek. My mother, Queen Ravenna, was probably worried sick about me like my twin brother, Draco and my younger sister, Jakola. Not, Allianna though. Allianna was my other younger sister but she never did like me all that much, I never understood entirely why. In my family's kingdom where the dragons roamed free and not scared of being hunted into extinction. My kind, Draco Humatis, (Dragon Human) had two names; a name for their dragon self and a name for their human self. My father was Charles, Mother was Seraphina, Draco was Adam, Jakola was Jacklyn or Jack and Allianna was Crystal.   
Peter and the Lost Boys only know my human side, Alice Evelynn, therefore they don't know the secret I've been hiding from them since Peter met me in that tree. My other name was Dracoria Moone but I don't go by that name anymore, I've hidden who I am so why should I keep that name? I shouldn't but Peter has the right to know... I'm too scared to tell him though. 

Whilst in my thoughts, I hadn't realised that Glimmer was sitting on my knee with my hair in her petite, dainty hands. Glimmer has always been my friend. She was the only one who knew about me... me and my secrets. Dracoria was hidden way deep inside me and I couldn't show her. Peter would run and Hook and Harmona would cackle at the sight of my friend leaving me. Glimmer was a strange fairy. She had room for more than one emotion which was ironic because she was actually smaller than the average fairy.   
I moved my body up against a nearby tree and closed my eyes so I could drift off after my tiring day. I felt so old but I am so old. My hair had never gained a white or grey hair as it always had the same shade, like my eyes... they had never lost their sparkle of a child.

I fell asleep with the happy thought of what adventures I would get up to the next day...


End file.
